My Immortal: Through the Eyes of Three Students
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: What if My Immortal isn't told in Ebony's POV? What if it was told in a Hufflepuff,  a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor's POV? Well, this is what happens... according to them. Rated T for cussing.
1. Helen: Prologue

**A/N: What if this story was told in a different point of view and not Ebony's? What if it's told from a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor's point of view? This is what will happen... according to them.**

**Now I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K. Rowling and My Immortal belongs to Tara Gilesbie-Gilespie… however her last name is spelled. I can't remember. But I own Helen Olivine and Diana and Apollo Appleton though... oh and I don't own Romeo and Juliet, The Taming Shrew, Macbeth and Hamlet. Shakesphere own those.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Helen Olivine - Hufflepuff**

"You sure you'll be alright at Hogwarts?" My mother asked me in a tone any worried or anxious mother would use

"Yes, mum, don't worry." I replied reassuringly, but of course, it wouldn't work on my mother now... for the meantime, again.

I sent my father a look that says "_Please help me reassure mum._" and I think it worked!

"Anyway" my father said "I think it's best if we go ahead and go to work now."

I nodded"Yes, you'll be late." I added "Besides, mum, I'll be fine. I'll just send you an owl when I get there. Or maybe on the next day!"

Mum looked hesitant "Are you sure?" she asked

"Yep" I answered "For seven years."

"Are you really sure?" she insisted

"Yes, mum, I'll be fine." I responded quite exasperatedly

"Okay, then take care, sweetie." Mum said, kissing my cheek even though I'm already 17 but hey, I don't think I could blame her, this is my last year at Hogwarts and my last year for them to take their child here in Platform 9 3/4, my brother already graduated when I was a 5th year.

"Bye mum, bye dad." I said with a smile and I could've sworn I heard my mother sniffle. She never does that but, well, except during my brother's 7th year. So after exchanging more good byes (It seems like mum doesn't want to leave me yet...) I heard the the train whistle and went inside the train. I found a compartment pretty quick and I looked at the window and waved at my parents good bye. And mum, being mum, dabbed her eyes with a white handkerchief while waving and dad did the same minus the eye-dabbing. Before I knew it, they're already so far, I can't see them anymore because of the accelerating train.

Then something really weird happened when I saw this girl with long ebony-black hair with purple streaks and red tips... well, red tips that aren't exactly 'tips' because I think it reached her mid-back. Anyway, before seeing her, there was this bright light that shone from about five compartments away from me.

I opened the compartment door and took a peek and looked from left to right to see where the light came from. I thought I was hallucinating about seeing a girl wearing quite... revealing clothes and have a very pale complexion, as if she were dead but resurrected! The clothes looked so foreign, I don't know where the hell would anyone find clothes like that, never mind wear it on casual occasions such as going to Hogwarts. I just hope she wouldn't wear those at Hogwarts, she would probably get expelled for it.

So anyway, since I felt strange after seeing her, I stopped peeking and closed the compartment door. I just rested my head on the window sill for a moment and dozed off within a few minutes.

And by the way, the name's Helen Olivine. I'm in 7th year and in Hufflepuff. That's all I could say... I guess.

* * *

><p>I was dreaming about something very disturbing. It was about a girl, a too-perfect girl who is controlling Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's minds, not to mention Hermione Granger and that Weasley boy whom Potter and Granger hang out with... whatever his name was, I can't remember. Well, did I mention that even Dumbledore and Hagrid changed attitudes because of <em>that girl<em>? I guess not... then I heard someone calling my name... in a rather creepy way.

"_Helen..._"

What?

"_Helen, thou must wake..._"

I suddenly heard whispering

"_Helen, wake up!_"

Excuse me?

"WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP HELEN!" a voice shouted loudly

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in shock before falling sideways and landing on the seat, or where the seat was supposed to be because my head landed on Diana Appleton's lap.

"Bloody hell, Diana, don't wake me up like that, _again._" I told Diana irritably, sitting back up and leaned on the window

"But we were worried..." Diana said, gesturing to herself and her twin brother, Apollo

"Yeah" agreed Apollo "With all those mutterings in your sleep about You-know-who speaking in Old English, the Golden Trio acting weird all of a sudden and Dumbledore and Hagrid are weird as well."

I gaped at him "How did you know?" I demanded

"Like I said, Helen, Diana and I were worried because you were talking in your sleep." said Apollo "Right, Di?"

"Of course." replied Diana "Besides, I hope you didn't hear him say 'Helen, thou must wake' while you're asleep."

"You said said that?" I asked incredulously "And when did you start learning Anglo-Saxon or whatever form of English that was?"

"I've been reading William Shakesphere's works during the summer" Apollo said sheepishly, I was about to ask why but it seems that Diana is reading my mind

"Because he accidentally signed up for the Romeo and Juliet play last June, just before summer." said Diana "I think he was interested in Hamlet, The Taming Shrew or Macbeth but I think he was sleepy when he wrote the letter saying that he wants to join."

I raised an eyebrow at Apollo, I didn't know that he is interested in some of Shakesphere's plays. I must admit, his works are brilliant! I love Romeo and Juliet and Macbeth the most though.

Since they're sitting down now, I gave Diana and Apollo a nervous look before sighing. I have a hunch that this year would probably be the eventful, especially after seeing that weird girl.

Anyway, those two people earlier were my best friends, Diana and her twin, Apollo. Sounds fitting, right? Right. Because even in the myths, Apollo and Diana (the god and the goddess) were twins as well and my best friends' namesakes. Diana is in Ravenclaw while Apollo is in Gryffindor and I'm in Hufflepuff. We don't mind House rivalry because we think that Inter-house unity is also important. But I think it doesn't matter now... I have a feeling I need to keep an eye on this girl from nowhere (Yes, that's what I'm going to call her at the moment) and keep her from doing anything wrong.

I hope the dream isn't real and that it would remain as a dream. There would be no way it'll be real, right? Wrong.

I was horribly wrong.

Because after I changed into my uniform, Hagrid looked depressed, Malfoy looked scarier now, and the Golden Trio acted as if they don't know each other!

I prayed that the dream is not true, it _can't _be true! Pray that it's not powerful to be true, I mean, they say that some dreams are so powerful they come true. But if it is, I'm sure that is not good news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... tell me what you think by reviewing, please? :3**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	2. Diana: So Helen met and saw the Vampire!

**A/N: I thank Good Start for the review! =D As for your question, no, Diana Appleton doesn't know Britney so yeah, even if they do know each other, I would just make them acquaintances but since I can't remember how Britney acts or who Britney due to my bad memory, I will not make them know each other. Sorry if you've been expecting that ^^"**

**Oh and I thank Some Moron for the review as well! *happy dance***

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. My Immortal is Tara's, not mine. I only remember owning Helen and the Appleton twins.**

**!.!**

**Diana Appleton – Ravenclaw**

Okay, for starters, my name is Diana Appleton and I have a brother named Apollo and he is the stupidest guy I've ever met. I can't even believe I'm related to him, he even bothered waking Helen up in Old English but do you think it worked? No. It didn't work. Anyway, I think everything is starting to get strange. First off, I saw this girl wearing oh-so revealing clothes, making me think that she's a prostitute without any time to change back to casual clothes and ended up wearing those to the carriages. I never even saw her in my life! Maybe she's a transfer student? No, scratch that, Hogwarts _doesn't_ accept transfer students so that option is out. Oh who cares… anyway, there's more strange things such as Hagrid, the usual joyous gamekeeper we've known is now looking too… depressed. I wonder why.

I kept my eyes on Hagrid worriedly when Malfoy 'bumped' me. Or he did in accident. He never does that on accident, always on purpose and not just that… he looked like as if he's from a Halloween party!

He didn't say anything at all when he bumped me. No 'Watch where you're going Appleton' or 'Away from me Mudblood!' No, nothing at all… it's now scaring me.

"Di, are you okay?" Apollo asked me worriedly

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine…" I responded dryly "By the way, have you seen Helen?"

"No, not since she went to change into her uniform, why?" he answered

"I don't know… I have a feeling I need to warn her about… about this prostitute I saw in the compartment." I told him nervously and you know what he just did? He laughed as if I just told him a very funny joke.

"A prostitute was in the train? Impossible!" Apollo laughed and I glared at him

"I'm being serious here, Apollo, there's this girl who is _dressed up _like a slut and we have no sure evidence that she could be a prostitute or something." I hissed, how could he judge the poor girl? What if she's just dressed up like that as a dare? What if she's just innocent? Until we get full evidence, we can't judge anyone just because of their looks, right? Right…

Apollo was about to argue when we heard a scream from the other carriage that was about to leave and then we looked out of the carriage then we saw Helen fall out of it and shut the door of the carriage tightly and she looked like as if she's struggling to keep it close and when it did close she ran as fast as she can to our carriage and decided to join me and Apollo when the carriage began to move.

"Hey" Helen said, panting as if she just ran a kilometer "What's up?"

"What's up? Why did you scream?" I asked her

"You don't want to know…" Helen replied miserably

"Come on, tell us." Apollo insisted and Helen hesitated

"Uh…" muttered Helen

"Please?" Apollo insisted weakly

"No." Helen objected, going pale every second

"Please?" Now it's my turn to insist, complete with puppy-dog eyes and I know Helen can't resist it because she's now fidgeting on her seat before finally giving in

"Fine, fine, you two win." Helen grumbled in annoyance that she, of course, never win against my puppy-eyes

"Now spit it out Blondie." I teased and Helen mock-glared at us before she told us what happened

Apparently, she was harassed out of the carriage by a girl who is wearing revealing clothes and kept on saying that Helen is 'Stealing her Draco' and all Apollo and I could do is gawk at every word she's saying, especially when she came to the part where she said that Malfoy just joined her in the carriage on purpose and didn't fire any insult at her, which made everything scarier than usual. Then when she finished, Apollo and I stared at her as if she just grew a new head.

"Are you serious?" I asked her incredulously

"No, no I'm just joking" Helen sarcastically answered "Well of course I'm serious!"

I looked at Apollo, who just seemed as shocked as I am

"Err… what does this girl look like?" Apollo asked nervously

"She… has long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reached her mid-back." Helen responded, shuddering at the image of that girl in her mind "She also has a very pale complexion. As if she's dead and resurrected without any blood…"

"Is she a vampire?" Apollo pressed on and Helen and I looked at him incredulously "What? She said the girl's pale!"

Helen shook her head "I wonder how you came to think of that." She mumbled under her breath "She threatened that she'll drink my blood until I die if I kept on 'flirting' with Malfoy, which I'm not, and I thought she was just joking about the threat because she claims that she is his boyfriend but- OH!" she then face-palmed in realization "Why haven't I realized that? I'm so thick!" then she went on rambling about how thick she had been

"So you mean this 'vampire' knows Malfoy?" I asked "And she claims that he's her boyfriend?"

Helen nodded furiously and Apollo scoffed "As if Malfoy will have a girlfriend like that."

"And since when did you try defending Malfoy?" I demanded incredulously

"Come on, sis, he may hate us but he doesn't deserve it!" Apollo replied exasperatedly

"You, Apollo Mars Appleton, a Gryffindor and Muggleborn, cares for Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, Pureblood and every Gryffindor minus the First Years' enemy?" I countered, completely ignoring Helen's attempts to say something

"Well he's still human!" Apollo retorted but before I could even say something, Helen shrieked "STOP IT YOU TWO! WE'RE HERE AT HOGWARTS!"

I looked down to the floor and began playing with my fingers when we stepped out of the carriage as Apollo looked anywhere but me and Helen. The encounter she had earlier must've traumatized her.

"I'm sorry, Helen!" I blurted out before I knew it

Helen sighed "It's not your fault, Diana. It's just that…" she said but her voice trailed off before saying "Never mind…"

I know she's now scared, after her encounter with a vampire and a threat, I don't think she'll be okay for a while.

I felt worried about her as we made our way to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Hogwarts still looked the same as ever! When we arrived in the Great Hall, we separated from each other and joined then our Housemates at our table. Helen went to the Hufflepuff table, Apollo to the Gryffindor table and I went to the Ravenclaw table. We were all noisy and my voice trailed off when I saw that vampire-girl. She was walking-err… _swaggering_ to the Slytherin table. Since she's not wearing her robes (which most of us felt confused why) and still wore those same revealing clothes shamelessly. I mean come on! Everyone's staring at her as if she's a mad lady! And on second thought, she _is _a mad lady, showing off all her curves which, by the way, made the girls (except me, of course) go green in envy and the boys drool, as if thinking 'She's so hot!'

I rolled my eyes as the girl flirtatiously wink and flip her colorful (yes, it's colorful) hair towards Malfoy… to get the poor guy's attention but to my relief, Malfoy didn't respond at all. He just blankly stared at into open space as the girl tried to flirt more.

I tried to get Helen's attention but then, I heard Dumbledore's voice.

"So" he said "Whoever I think looks like a good guy is in Gryffindor and whoever looks like a bad guy is in Slytherin. The two other Houses can go wherever the hell they want!" then he sat down, rubbing his forehead as if it's sore

We Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs gasped in shock at the statement, all thinking of the same thing: When did Dumbledore learn to curse? Verbally, not magically but… well this is confusing! Here I am, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, gaping with the Hufflepuffs and my fellow Ravenclaws at Dumbledore. Trust me, even the Gryffindors looked surprised and the Slytherins were huffing in irritation or smiling smugly.

"What did he mean about that?" a second year girl beside me asked an older student

"I don't know… perhaps he's just ill or something…" the older student replied uncertainly and all I could do is eating the food slowly when it appeared on my plate.

I took a small glance at the Slytherin table and saw that the girl is _not _eating the food we eat. Yeah, she is eating chicken or something but the mushroom soup in her bowl is definitely _not _mushroom soup… instead, it's blood. And Malfoy doesn't seem to be disgusted!

Then after what seemed like a millennium, dinner over and then Dumbledore told us to 'tuck in.'

I saw Helen and Apollo walking towards me with a nervous or distracted look on their faces.

"So… what do you think about that… that _vampire_?" Helen asked softly after she and Apollo dragged me to an empty corner

"I think she's a slut." I answered flatly while Apollo nodded in agreement

"Then, what will we do about her?" Apollo asked next

"Uh… avoid her as much as possible?" I suggested

Helen and Apollo looked at each other for a moment then nodded their heads solemnly

"We will talk about this tomorrow." Helen said before joining her fellow Hufflepuffs and Apollo did the same but he joined his fellow Gryffindors.

Oh how this day disturbed me. I already can't take it wearing miniskirts and such then I see someone wearing something more revealing than most people could take!

When I arrived at the Ravenclaw common room, I couldn't see any fifth year prefect greeting any first years like usual… seems like Dumbledore _is _serious about what he said before the sorting began. On the other hand, I went up to my dorm room and get dressed for sleeping. I suddenly felt very sleepy when my head hit the pillow and drifted to sleep in a matter of seconds.

**!.!**

**A/N: Dang, the last parts are rushed because I wanna finish this as soon as possible. Oh well, tell me what you think by reviewing please? =3**

**Just so you know, the first four or five chapters will be set before the first chapter of My Immortal and since the internet doesn't say anything about the timeline except that it's starting sometime between November and February 1997-1998, I think it would take a while before the real horror begins. So yeah, that's all.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Apollo: Unawesome Vampire Harrasses Me

**A/N: Even if I only received one review, it still made my day! =D Thanks to Some Moron for the review~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is never mine. My Immortal is never mine as well. They both belong to J.K. Rowling and Tara. I own my OCs btw…**

**!.!**

**Apollo Appleton – Gryffindor**

Hi, I am Apollo, the most awesome Gryffindor you've ever seen (even if Diana or Helen would say different, I don't care!)!

So let us recall about today, shall we?

Okay, first, Diana and I arrived at the platform, found a sleep talking Helen, me waking her up, she stumbling in the carriage where Diana and I were sitting in, she telling us about her horrifying experience with the… well, the vampire, then Dumbledore going all crazy and then the plan to avoid that vampire.

Now continuing on, I left Diana and Helen to as they went back to their own houses. As I enter the common room, it was full, like, _very _full that I can barely see the stairs to get to the dorms.

The common room was jam-packed of first years (and Dumbledore _is _serious about what he said in the sorting earlier) that the Fifth Year prefects needed the help of the Sixth year prefects to get the First Years to settle down. Boy, were they short. I tried to get through the First Years to go up to my dorm room and get some sleep. I have a problem though: I could hear some shuffling of feet and soft arguing outside. I looked at my roommates, who are now already fast asleep and not bothered by the sound. Thinking that it's probably just the prefects, I tried to get back to sleep and I was unfortunate that sleep came after about two hours or so.

**!.!**

The next morning was totally _not _awesome. You see, I overslept. Thankfully, one of my roommates left me a note on the bedside table along with my schedule. First thing in the morning, I have Potions… with the Slytherins. I quickly get dressed to my uniform before hurrying up to get to the classroom before Professor Snape will give me a bloody ugly detention and the point deduction. Arriving on time at Professor Snape's class will be worth it, because I hadn't eaten any breakfast.

Unaware of my surroundings, I dashed through the halls to get to the Potions classroom as quick as I can. I turned to the corner, passing an empty hallway through the dungeons when a girl with colorful hair appeared in front of me and pinned me to the wall. It's the vampire! And oh for the love of all things holy, she's… flirting- or more like harassing- me! Someone do something!

"Hey Draco" She said, flirtatiously wait-what? Did she just call me Draco? Huh?

"Err… sorry, what?" I panted, unable to know what to say as well, damn exhaustion…

"Draco, don't u rememver me?" she said, making me blink at her in confusion and rage. What the bloody hell is wrong with this girl? I am bloody _not _that Slytherin.

"What's a prep?" I asked warily

"I tot u no da meaning of dat?" She simply told me, narrowing her eyes

Feeling very baffled and that I'm wasting my time here I pushed her away and said "Please get off of me, lady! I am late and please stay the hell away from me. And I am certainly _not _Draco Malfoy." I then stormed away… only to be pinned to the wall again. Not cool, certainly not cool at all!

"U no only preps wak away prom meh. And u r Drakko, dont u rememver?" She spat

"What the hell is a 'prep'?" I retorted irritably "You know, just let me go! Who are you anyway?"

The Girl seemed to look horrified at me, asking what her name is… I have a feeling this conversation would go somewhere not awesome and horrifying but there's hope that I can prevent it…

"My nem ish Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, rememver?" Said the Girl who is now known as Ebony

Dementia? Dementia? What kind of parent names their kid such a long name and one of the names is 'Dementia'? Bloody hell!

Trembling in fear about what this vampire might do, I tried to think up of a plan to get away from this person and never see her again! Cue happy music and celebration on that!

I let out a forced smile "Oh, nice to meet you, Ebony…" I said weakly, trying to get this vampire away from me and my awesomeness… then she frowned, is my plan about to be discovered by this vampire? NO!

"Draco, y u say nice 2 meet u when we awready met b4?" Ebony asked, looking desperate, making me go enraged, how dare she mistake me for that unawesome Slytherin! Great, I feel insulted. Just because I have very pale hair doesn't make me look like that bastard. In fact, his eyes are _gray_, not _red_. His hair color is natural. While mine is an effect of albinism, Diana was just lucky she isn't like me. I'm thankful for that!

I was about to lose all those gentlemanly things my dad taught me because I was about to beat her into a pulp. When she suddenly drags me in to an empty classroom, I started to freak out. This is totally unawesome! Especially when she put on a look of seduction which horrified me when I realized what she is probably planning: rape then kill. This woman's an abomination!

She grabbed my tie and was about to remove it before demanding "Y R U WEARING A GRYFFINDOR TIE AND GRYFFINDOR UNIFORM?"

"Because I am a Gryffindor!" I exclaimed in terror

"But u r a _Slytherin_." Said Enoby, emphasizing Slytherin "Drakko, u r a Slytherin!"

"But I am most definitely _not _an unawesome Slytherin!" I retorted "And I am _not _Draco Malfoy, so please leave me alone!"

Then Ebony's eyes widened, she glared at me with those… false red eyes.

She let go of my tie and started to give me a murderous look.

"HOW DARE U TRY COPIE MAH DRACO?" she growled angrily and all I could do is whimper in fear, manly right? Note the sarcasm.

"I don't know!" I shouted "You were the one who dragged me here in the first place!"

She growled and then held a gun and aimed at me. Sh*t just got real. I could feel myself dying right here, right now, if she ever shot me.

Then unfortunately, Draco Malfoy came in. Oh great, more torment and humiliation!

Okay, scratch that unfortunately thing, because _fortunately_, Malfoy walking inside seemed to get Enoby (or is it Ebony? Whatever, I'll just say Enoby!) Away from me as she started to… blush? What the f*ck? From what I've learned, vampires are bloodless and rose from the dead so therefore, they _can't _blush.

"Hi Draco" Enoby said flirtatiously, the gun hides away so suddenly I had no idea how she did it and I braced myself for a sneer and an insult from Malfoy… which surprisingly didn't come. Is the world ending?

Draco pointedly ignored the girl's greeting and just walked out suddenly, probably mistaken this classroom as a different one and this is my cue to flee for my life… to the Hospital Wing to get that memory (more like nightmare!) of her harassing and attempt to rape and kill me. Totally not awesome.

**!.!**

**A/N: I don't know why I made Ebony-err… Enoby- attempted to rape Apollo (the poor guy). Hmm… maybe because he has very pale hair and slightly red eyes that Enoby mistaken him for Draco wearing red contacts? Could be… anyway, speaking of red eyes meaning, Apollo is an albino. Oh god, Enoby sounds… OOC… Eek! Again, a rushed chapter... not much ideas for now... Sorry about that~ ^^"**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing, please? Corrections and flames and constructive criticisms are welcome :)**


	4. Helen: What's wrong with Apollo?

**A/N: Thanks to Some Moron and Hailstorm234 for the reviews! ^_^**

**I am pretty sorry for the late update. We had exams but maybe I'll be able to update a bit more often because it's summer (for me) after the 19****th****! *Le cheers in joy***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Get it? NOTHING! On second thought, I do own something… and they're my OCs.**

**!.!**

**Helen Olivine – Hufflepuff**

Last night went faster than I thought. I felt like not even a second passed when I woke up. So anyway, I've got Transfiguration first with the Ravenclaws. Yay for me and Diana!

So yeah, I saw Diana heading to the classroom alone and I decided to catch up with her.

"Hey, wait for me, you Italian!" I cried, running towards her before giving her a huge bear hug, our usual morning greetings but since Apollo it's not here, it's not as fun as usual.

"Oh hello, Blondie…" the half-Italian muttered under her breath, obviously annoyed at my sudden bear hug and sudden out of character moment after being oh-so skeptical last night

"Let's go to Transfiguration, now!" I cried, dragging my best friend to the Transfiguration classroom where we had a long hour of class with Professor McGonagall… okay, maybe _I'm _the only one who spent a whole hour in Transfiguration because 14 minutes passed when we arrived was when Diana was called by a random third year, telling her to go to the hospital wing. She gave me a confused glance, which I responded with a shrug.

Then there's me, watching her leave me here in the class as Professor McGonagall continued her teaching before she made us turn a trunk into a honey-badger. I only got the spell correctly at my tenth attempt. Later, Professor McGonagall gave us some homework: an essay about different animagi.

**!.!**

Sometime after Transfiguration, I headed to Charms, a class I shared with the Gryffindors. I headed to a seat and waited as many students started to take a seat. When everyone is sitting down now, all I'm waiting for is Apollo. He bloody loves Charms and wouldn't miss a day without taking it, even if he has a high fever (the nerve of him…)!

Apollo didn't really show up at all when Professor Flitwick came in. So I spent Charms feeling oh so lonely.

What I also noticed is that Granger isn't here. How odd, I mean, she's the bloody top student and she _doesn't _show up in class! She can't skip any class. Let alone an N.E.W.T. class!

Time passed by so slow that I was actually falling asleep in the middle of class because Apollo isn't here. He keeps the class lively with his funny way of saying the spell's incantation after perfecting it!

After Charms and then Herbology (with the Slytherins, oh Merlin…), it's already lunch time. While I was eating lunch, I saw Diana and Apollo. Apollo seems to look paranoid (although he managed to conceal it by masking it with an arrogant look), slightly wincing at any small sound anyone would make. I wonder why…

When the duo passed by the Slytherin table to get to the Ravenclaw table, Apollo suddenly jumped in fear or surprise and walked as fast as he could to the Hufflepuff table, not wanting to be near the Slytherin table. Oh Merlin, what did the Slytherins do this time? Apollo sat on my right, not caring whether someone was already sitting beside me or not. I glanced at his face and took notice of the fear in his eyes, despite the arrogant look he had on his face.

"I'm sorry if I left you, during Transfiguration." An apologetic mixed with exasperation voice said from my left, looking up, I saw Diana

"Apollo got… harassed on his way to Potions so he has to skip the morning classes in order to recover from the shock… and possible trauma." The other girl whispered to me after taking her seat "Anyway, Madam Pomfrey already removed the memory and put it some kind of vial, maybe to let Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore see it."

I looked at Apollo and tried to touch him but he winced a bit a looked away.

"Unfortunately, I don't think it's successful…" I softly replied to Diana, who looked defeated at the thought

"It _is _successful, but he could still remember some of the memories…" said Diana

I pity Apollo. Well, he may be arrogant and narcissistic at first but once you get to know him, you will see that he is very sweet and thoughtful. He doesn't deserve this! Facing him, I tried to make a conversation to see if he's _that _traumatized.

"Err… Apollo, you okay mate?" I began "You seem… distant."

Apollo stiffened a bit but recovered quickly.

"I'm great, Helen, don't worry." He casually said, hinting a bit of fear in his voice

I sighed, when will he learn to master the art of hiding emotions from his voice?

"Uh… brother," Diana tentatively asked "Are you sure you can remember anything that happened on your way to potions class?"

Apollo went silent for a few moments before answering "I was hexed by some Slytherins…" he answered as I gave Diana a look that says 'See-he-forgot-about-it'. The other girl sighed in relief, hearing that instead of the other one and she squeaked when she heard Apollo say "Then some girl accused me of copying the blonde ferret…" so quietly I'm thinking that he fell from the stairs, hit his head hard and had amnesia for his sudden out-of-character act.

Diana looked like she's going to murder whoever did this to her brother.

Suddenly, I saw that vampire again and this time, she kept her gaze on Malfoy and is following him like a lost puppy. Since when did girls do that?

We sat in awkward silence and since I can't stand those, I said "And I thought Parkinson is the only one who cares about Malfoy."

Then a shout from the Slytherin table was heard "I heard that bitch!"

Smiling quite smugly, I shouted back "Glad you liked it pug-face!"

Diana and Apollo stared at me with a horrified look on their faces, as if I'll be mauled by Parkinson.

"Aw, don't worry you two" I told the twins "She knows better than to hurt me. I successfully obtained blackmail material!"

Diana face-palmed and Apollo shook his head while muttering "I'll never understand girls…" under his breath. Silence followed and it seemed like an eternity. Later, I noticed the seventh years stand up to head for their next classes. Looking at my schedule, I saw that I have DADA with the Gryffindors. At least I could keep an eye on Apollo for a while. He and those crimson eyes of his, how lo- wait, what's this? Did I just call my best friend's eyes crimson? When it looks more like blood red… and looks terrifying when he faces me or Diana with the sunlight behind him? What the bloody hell has gotten into me? Oh well, maybe my mind is just mixed up right now so I end up thinking about how hot Apollo is-whoa, scratch that! I meant awesome, not hot! I'll rephrase it: I end up thinking about how awesome Apollo is. Merlin, I feel so bloody stupid today!

"Oh would look at the time" said Diana, breaking my train of thoughts "I have to go, I have Charms with, ugh, the Slytherins." Then the girl stood up and headed to Charms, leaving me and Apollo

"Let's go, Albino" I said, leading the way to DADA, but it seems the boy wouldn't move. Sighing, I grabbed his wrists and dragged him on our way to DADA.

**!.!**

**A/N: Well, I guess this is more or less a filler chapter… I am having a bit of writer's block because of the MANY plot-bunnies bouncing about in my head. Anyway, the next chapter is the chapter before the REAL horror begins… so brace yourselves and be prepared for the horror (and the many time skips)! D8**

**So tell me what you think by reviewing please? :3**

**If you did, your awesomeness level would be PRUSSIAN. (I think some of you don't get the reference/joke, oh well…)**


	5. Diana: Draco Malfoy is shy?

**A/N: Thanks to Some Moron and Hailstorm234 for the reviews! 8D**

**Disclaimer: Simple. I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Lots of time skips, then Apollo's language and rage for cancelling Quidditch and F-bombs. Oh and before I forget, the horror of the first chapter of My Immortal.**

**!.!**

**Diana Appleton - Ravenclaw**

September passed by as if it's yesterday as everyone greeted October like tomorrow. The wind is getting cooler as autumn approaches… or maybe autumn _did _approach already. Nothing much happened though, except for the grave news that many students, especially the Quidditch players, felt very, _very_, became angst-y.

October is probably the month Apollo probably detested a lot. You see, he wants to try out for this year's Quidditch team but unfortunately, Dumbledore announced on the morning of the first of October that Quidditch has been cancelled. Almost all of the population of Hogwarts was enraged by this announcement. Most are demanding why it hasn't been announced on the Welcoming Feast but those who don't really give a fuck about Quidditch protested that Dumbledore had a headache and decided to just announce it sometime later. This didn't appease the enraged Quidditch lovers though, unfortunately. Ever since then, Apollo was in a cold mood. If people's moods control the weather, the number of pissed off students would probably cause the weather to have a terrible storm.

As time passed by, November came and the moods of the students eased, well, except for Apollo, that is. The month didn't really cheer him up. Quidditch games usually start in November but since there's no Quidditch this month, I'm very sure Apollo is not amused.

"You can't cancel bloody Quidditch." Apollo muttered under his breath in annoyance as we walked to get to our next class, Herbology

"Stupid… fucking… I'll outsmart… bastard… Quidditch… cancelled… never… I'll… revenge… fuck this shit…" I heard him continue and I don't want to hear any more nonsense about his disappointment and rage in Quidditch being cancelled

Not taking his mutterings anymore I cried "Would you please shut up!"

Apollo looked at me as if to say 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

"But they cancelled Quidditch! Who wouldn't be outraged of that unawesome announcement?" He retorted hotly

"Perhaps the Quidditch fanatics" I responded with a sigh "_Especially the __**male **__Quidditch fanatics_" I thought, not wanting to add it in my earlier sentence before adding a different statement instead "For your information, a month has already passed since the announcement so please get over it." I continued

He then huffed in annoyance, making me roll my eyes at him and we continued our way to Herbology. Honestly, I still don't understand what is it with boys and cancelling Quidditch?

When November passed and December arrived, Apollo _finally _got over the fact that Quidditch is – was cancelled… unless you mention it in front of the boy, he wouldn't go on rambling about how unfair, enraging, and disappointing etc. it is to cancel Quidditch.

December is also when I noticed that Apollo become sick. Love sick that is. He didn't say 'I'm always awesome!' as often now and ever since vampire arrived. Unfortunately, he would not tell me who he is infatuated with and when I asked Helen, she just shrugged and said "Like you, I have no idea."

Looks like this will be tough to figure out, especially after knowing my brother for all my life and it takes a year or two to pass before he would tell me a secret.

When January came, I think I'm going mad. It kept on raining and snowing at the same time. It's sleet. And it is pissing me off.

"Hey, calm down Di." Helen would tell me

"Well you know that I hate the cold." I replied as we walked to the library to do our homework for Transfiguration

"Yeah but still, you need to calm down." Helen said sheepishly "Anyway, where's your brother?"

"He's probably mooning about his secret girlfriend." I said, snorting "Seriously, ever since he's suddenly infatuated with someone, I'm starting to think his brain is _actually _infested with Wrackspurts."

"And now you believe Loony Lovegood?" Helen asked with a raised eyebrow

I shook my head "I'm just… exaggerating." I answered and whatever I was going to say next was left unsaid because Apollo appeared from wherever he is and he looked tired, as if he ran in a marathon. I stopped Helen from walking further when I saw him stop in front of us. And he is covered with snow from the sleet.

"Hey, I think the world is ending…" Apollo said in between pants

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion

"Remember Vampire Bitch?" Apollo responded cockily

Helen and I nodded "Yeah, what about her?" Helen replied with a baffled look

"I saw her talking to Malfoy and he responded shyly! _Shyly _I tell you!" Apollo exclaimed before laughing out loud, as if he just heard the world's funniest joke

"Seriously, you're not kidding right?" I asked him in disbelief

"I'm serious! She showed 'The Finger' to those passing by!" Apollo answered, suddenly turning solemn "She did that against the awesome me!"

Helen gave Apollo a weird look and, look! As if summoned, the Vampire Bitch walked by. I suddenly noticed Helen smirk evilly, a smirk that means: "I need to prank this person!" I was about to tell her _not _to do anything stupid because that smirk signals danger. Trust me. But before I could say anything or stop her, she called out

"Hey Vampire Bitch! How did you get you get Malfoy to be shy? You used your awesome vampire sparkles?"

Well that screwed us… because now, Vampire is now walking up towards us, looking dangerous. Apollo and I backed away a bit while Helen just looked cocky with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Wat dud u kol meh?" Vampire demanded

"I beg your pardon? I didn't get a word you said?" Helen replied, her eyebrows furrowing when she heard mispronounced words

"I shed wat deed u col meh?" Vampire repeated

"Come again? I can't understand you…" said Helen, narrowing her eyes in disgust because of the mispronunciation of the words

"I SED WAAT DEEED YUUU COHL MEH?" Vampire hissed and I have a feeling that she's going annoyed because someone can't understand her

Now, it's Helen's turn to look dangerous, she may love to prank and do a bit of mischief once or twice every month but she absolutely _hates _hearing mispronounced words or grammatical errors.

"FIX YOUR LANGUAGE WOMAN!" Helen snarled with a hand in the air and about to slap Vampire Bitch. Something in me cheers that Helen should slap the Vampire but another says that I should stop her because it'll cause more trouble! Before I could decide what to do, Vampire Bitch slapped Helen first. Wait… she did what?

"Muh name iz nut Women, it'z Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way." Vampire Bitch hissed at Helen, who looked homicidal by now. Perhaps saying something right would ease her.

"Helen, calm down, like you told me earlier." I told her as calmly as I could… on a cold day and it seems like my decision is wise. Helen _did _ease a bit… but she still gave Vampire a punch on the nose… but it seems ineffective to Vampire Bitch, who is just stood there and blinked before walking away as if nothing happened. What the fuck?

"Wow that was awesome Helen!" Apollo exclaimed, it seems like that he's highly approving of what Helen did while she just did a dramatic bow and let out a pained smile "Why thank you." She responded before grabbing our (Apollo and I) arms and dragged us to the library.

**!.!**

I could tell that Helen looked pissed. Much more pissed off than me, right now. After hearing Vampire's words, I admit that it was disgusting to hear and now I think I understand why Helen can't stand it. I could hear Helen muttering the words 'murder', 'maul', 'maim', 'fucking Vampire Bitch', and lots of other words that I don't have the heart to describe, despite being boyish and all.

In the library Apollo shouted "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" with a huge grin as Helen let go of us before glaring at the wall

I clamped his mouth with my hand "Shush! We're in the bloody library you know!" I whisper-shouted at him while looking around to see if Madam Pince heard him and fortunately, I spotted her scolding a student about not returning a book properly.

Apollo looks like he's saying something but I could only hear gibberish.

"M e weh, f u c hefen?" he said before he removed my hand

"What?" I responded in instinct

"I said: have you seen Helen?" He repeated, looking around our spot and now that he mentioned it, I turned around and she is gone. But… how did she disappear fast? She was just glaring at the wall a while ago and Apparition is impossible at Hogwarts! And if she did apparate, we would've heard it but since it's currently impossible because she failed two of her apparition tests to get a license, she couldn't apparate anyway.

Facing my brother again, I sighed "Seriously, that Vampire Bitch sure just pissed her off…" I said softly, not wanting to be scolded by the librarian

"Well, Vampire's name _is _familiar" Apollo mused "I just can't remember where I've heard it."

I froze, is he starting to remember that incident before he arrived in Potions? I hope not…

"Well you've read _a lot _of books and stuff so maybe you've read it in one of them?" I suggested, hoping that he would buy it for the sake of his sanity. I don't want to lose my brother's sanity, even his annoying 'I'm awesome!' catchphrases. And wait, lately, he hasn't been saying 'But not as awesome as me, though!' every time he describes something awesome. Dear Merlin, what has this Ebony Dark… ness Demen-something- Raven Way (a.k.a. Vampire Bitch) done? First, she traumatizes my brother to near insanity that he _begged _Madam Pomfrey to modify his memory. Second, Draco Malfoy is now acting… shy? And now, this bitch caused Helen to get pissed off by mispronouncing things then Helen suddenly disappeared. It's so much for what I have _not _been expecting. And the bloody weather isn't helping! My train of thought was cut off when Apollo clapped his hands in front of my face, snapping my mind back to reality.

"Hey, you okay there?" He asked, lowering his hands "You unawesomely spaced out."

"I'm fine." I grumbled, still quite annoyed at the weather… even though I think the sleet stopped "I was just thinking…"

"Oh" muttered Apollo, before glancing down at the floor and looking up again "You know, I think we should try to… investigate this Vampire before she-it can cause any harm."

"Well you do realize that following her around even if she goes to off-limit areas will make us break a lot of rules?" I responded with uncertainty, yeah his idea sounds great but the price to pay is too much…

"Then can you explain to the awesome me why the Golden Trio is still here even after they awesomely broke nearly all of the rules since first year?" Apollo countered and to be honest, it was a good counter because I can't say anything anymore

I sighed in exasperation "Perhaps you're right…"

Apollo beamed "Good! Let's tell Helen our plans and execute it tomorrow!" he exclaimed with a triumphant smile, oh why must he be so ever enthusiastic now?

I rolled my eyes at him and I was about to say something but I was interrupted someone from behind me snapped

"Ms. and Mr. Appleton, this is a library! Keep your tones down!"

I glanced behind me and saw Madam Pince giving us a look of a mixture of a stern and annoyed look. Apparently, I realized that we've been talking loudly.

"Y-yes ma'am, we're sorry." Apollo and I said together before Madam Pince narrowed her eyes and leaving us alone

"Well that was close to having detention." I quietly said before glaring at Apollo "Next time, keep your voice down."

"Uh… you were loud too." Apollo retorted softly

"Fine, now would you mind leaving me alone to do my Transfiguration homework now?" I said to him, gripping my bag tighter

"No, so yeah, sure, go ahead" Apollo replied before starting to head out of the library "I might as well find Helen now, who knows she might've gone after that Vampire."

I jerked my head in response and watched him leave my sight before sitting down on a chair and did my homework. I wonder where Helen is now…

**!.!**

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! I never wrote that many swear words (especially the 'F' word) without censoring. So if you think my characters are suddenly becoming Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu-ish, please tell me so that I could fix it! Also, please review! I would really love it if you do, it helps me work faster and my procrastination level go lower if you did~**


	6. Apollo: Plan Preparations

**A/N: What's this? Is this another update in less than two weeks? Fuck yeah! 8D Okay excuse my potty-mouth but I'll thank Hailstorm234 and InsanityAintOptional and, to answer what you assumed, yes, I am a Hetalian~ However, Apollo acting like Prussia is unintentional. I never realized that until after rereading the first Apollo's POV XD**

**Warning: Bits of Chapter 2 of the original My Immortal and F-bombs**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything because this fic is just… a parody…?**

**!.!**

**Apollo Appleton – Gryffindor**

Now where the hell is Helen? I can't believe she suddenly ran out without Diana and me noticing. Her sleuthing skills would probably be an awesome way to help our awesome plan to spy on Ebo-whatever her name is because it's not like I (or we) care. Now, back to the topic, I'm finding Helen. Wherever that woman went, I don't know. I hope she's stalking Vampire and end her life so that everything would be normal again! Yay!

I must admit though, the thought of Vampire makes me forget something, as if my brain keeps on insisting that I have forgotten something but wouldn't tell me what. Look, it seems that I have seen Vampire once before… I just can't remember when, where and how.

So while trying to find Helen through the halls, I saw Potter wearing… black. And also wearing those black stuff women wear in their eyes. Complete with piercings… and looking so… punk… or gothic. I don't think there's going to be a punk/Goth concert around here in the Magical community because of obvious reasons that might happen between Muggles and the Wizarding people.

"Uh, hi, Potter, looking… awesome today, huh?" I said, trying to sound cheerful

Potter looked at me, his… now-red eyes looking quite sad. I wonder why. Maybe Ginny Weasley dumped him.

"What do you want?" Potter responded, sounding miserable… now wait a minute. Harry Potter _never _responded to me in that way. Every time I said something, he'd politely respond or if I complimented him, he'd either say 'Thanks' or, if annoyed by Malfoy, would say 'Thanks' in a calm way. I observed him for a moment and I think he looks… paler now.

"Err… nothing." I replied flatly "You okay, Potter? You look unawesomely pale!"

"I'm fine!" Potter growled, showing some fangs and- WHAT THE FUCK? Did I just see _fangs _in Potter's mouth?

"P-Potter, w-when did you g-get fangs?" I said, and no I did _not _unawesomely stutter, thank you very much

"I'm now a vampire." Potter admitted miserably, well he should be miserable because being a vampire is bad news

Feeling very unsafe now, I decided to just… leave Potter alone "Oh I see, uh, if you don't mind, I'll just go ahead now." I told Potter carefully so that he wouldn't snap and possibly kill me before I started to walk away as quick as I can.

"_That was a close one…_" I thought, turning around a corner and finally saw Helen.

"Hey, Helen, why'd you leave me and Diana?" I called out as she jumped in surprise and nearly hexed me

"You idiot" Helen exclaimed, scowling "Why'd you surprise me?"

"Well, you ran out without Diana and me noticing!" I responded sheepishly, though, Helen looked a bit skeptical

"You sure?" she replied dryly

I nodded my head in response "Anyway, Diana and I have this awesome plan in getting Vampire Bitch in trouble!"

This seemed to cheer Helen up because her scowl disappeared and it was replaced by a huge, manic grin.

"Okay, now tell me, my awesome albino ally!" Helen proclaimed and I could see a glint of mischief in her eyes. Then I began explaining to her the details of our plan that we will awesomely execute tomorrow. Helen listened to my explanation intently before nodding in agreement.

"Now that's an awesome idea!" she remarked with a sly grin and I'm not sure if my ears are playing tricks on me or if I really heard Helen mumble "Oh my sweet revenge for Enoby…" before she suddenly leapt in happiness, huh, it seems that she now hates the Vampire and is willing to have her revenge.

I laughed nervously at that before asking Helen what she is up to and why she disappeared so suddenly in the library.

"Oh, I'm planning to get back on Vampire" Helen explained with a shrug before putting away her wand back in her robe "But since you told me your plans, I think my revenge I was about to do to her now could wait."

"Okay, so aren't you supposed to be doing homework with Diana? You share Transfiguration, right?" I replied

Helen suddenly looked shocked "O-o-oh yeah! I forgot!" she cried before she started to dash back to the library, her bag swinging as she ran as fast as she can "Thanks for reminding me!"

"No problem." I responded as I watched her run before taking a deep breath, not that I'm feeling nervous, of course! It's just… where the hell did I hear the Vampire's name? It's been bothering me for a while ever since she mentioned her name. I mean when I asked Diana, she looked quite horrified that I mused that why I thought Vampire looks familiar. It's not like Enoby tried to hurt me before… right? Oh well…

**!.!**

So on the next day, Diana, Helen and I decided to finally go ahead and execute our 'Stalk Vampire Bitch' plan A as Helen nonchalantly dubbed it. This morning, Helen, and her spying skills, pretended to just go to the Potions classroom to 'check on something' just to see who Vampire hangs out with. So now while Helen is doing that, Diana and I are pretending to have a 'civil debate' (as Diana calls it) about how the Minister should go and improve or do something different then fire all the corrupt or prejudiced Ministry Officials at the courtyards where we sat on some benches after waking up early and had breakfast. Well, it was the only discussion we could come up with without getting too much attention since no one in the school cares much about the Ministry… maybe except for those students who have an ambition to run as Minister sometime in their futures.

"So you were saying that the Ministry needs to get rid of those… corrupt officials?" I asked Diana

"Yes but of course it wouldn't be easy to do so." Diana casually answered as she brushed a stray strand of hair to her ear.

Later, I noticed Helen now walking toward us, looking quite smug. I bet she found out something useful…

"So what did you find out?" Diana asked, looking pretty excited to hear what Helen found out… typical women.

"Well" Helen began "I was casually walking by, pretending to mind my own business while actually eavesdropping and I heard some useful information yet disturbing at the same time."

"Okay, okay, we get it, so spit it out!" Diana demanded, shaking Helen, who looked a bit annoyed at the action but she nonetheless continued

"It's just that Draco Malfoy asked out Vampire to a concert in Hogsmeade and the disturbing part of that is…" Helen said, pausing for a dramatic effect "The concert is a Muggle concert by a Muggle band of the name Good-something."

"Good Something…? What kind of a band name is that?" I asked, feeling slightly disgusted with the band name

"No, I meant, the band's name starts with 'Good.'" Helen replied with a shrug "I didn't quite catch the rest of the name because Vampire, all of a sudden, started squealing in delight. Oh and she blushed when I heard her and her colorful-haired friend talk about Malfoy. Vampires are not capable of blushing right?"

"Vampires can't blush!" I protested. Come on, it's impossible for a vampire to blush! What's with vampire logic nowadays? What are next, vampires that sparkle under the sun instead screaming in agony under the sun?

"I'll take that as a 'Yes, vampires don't and can't blush.'" Helen responded

"But-but-but I thought vampires are _not _supposed to blush?" Diana spluttered, looking utterly confused

"That's what I said." I told my sister

"Still!" she exclaimed, meaning, she lost the argument for this

"And speaking of Muggle bands, how on in the name of Merlin could they play in Hogsmeade?" I mused "I mean, isn't that banned or something? For Muggles without any immediate relation to the Muggleborns, I mean."

"You have a point there…" Helen responded

"Unless someone is trying to mess up with the Wizarding world or something…" I mumbled, thinking about the possibilities of how a Muggle band could perform in Hogsmeade without any permission from the Ministry or relation to any Muggleborn.

"Well, I reckon we start Plan A tonight." Helen suggested, crossing her arms across her chest

We all sat (or in Helen's case, standing) in silence before deciding to agree with Helen's suggestion. So after that, Diana asked Helen to sit down and we chatted about different things for a few hours before heading back to the Great Hall for lunch and went to the library to finish some schoolwork that would be due next week, we wouldn't want to worry about those while we stalk the vampire, so there! We did schoolwork until Helen looked at the time and said that we should get going to Hogsmeade immediately to prepare for whatever is going to happen.

There's one flaw in our plan though: we all forgot to think about how to get out of Hogwarts and sneak into Hogsmeade without getting into trouble. Wow. That was so fucking awesome. Note the sarcasm.

**!.!**

**A/N: I admit, I don't know how my brain invented the term 'Vampire Bitch…' maybe because I've been reading **_**way **_**too many Hetalia Fanfics…**

**I'll be honest... this is probably the longest multi-chapter fic I'm working on because I usually lose my muse after three-five chapters. Must be the reviewers' influence :'D**

**Anyway, Constructive Criticisms are welcome and if I missed anything, feel free to point it out~ ^_^**

**So… review please? :3**


	7. Omake: On August 31, 1997

**A/N: Thanks to Some Moron for the review~ ^^ by the way, I've edited the previous because I messed something up there although, it's not that obvious unless a bit of logic is applied to it so the edit is not that noticeable. Hope you enjoy this Omake~**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**!.!**

**Omake – August 31, 1997**

Helen is now doing last minute preparations for her return to Hogwarts on the next day. She looked at that day's issue of the Daily Prophet that is sitting on her bed.

_MUGGLE FAMILY OF 3, FOUND DEAD IN THEIR HOME_

_What happened?_

_**Another Muggle family **__is found to probably have been killed in by death eaters in their home. Neighbors say that they heard screaming late at night before-_

Helen couldn't read it anymore. She threw the newspaper to her desk before running her hands through her hair. Things like these are getting worse each day. Until now, she couldn't understand why Dumbledore was killed. For her, Dumbledore's death was the beginning of the war. Although she wasn't that close to the headmaster, she still cares about the man who did everything for the sake of the students, the school and the Boy Who Lived, who is now called by the ministry as 'No. 1 Most Desirable.' She hoped that this war is just a dream.

Grabbing the letter that Diana sent to her from the table, she began reading it again for the 20th time that month. The contents of the letter made Helen feel lonely and worried for Diana and Apollo's safety.

_August 12, 1997_

_To my best friend H.O,_

_I'm sorry if this letter is sudden but I just want to let you know that I'm going out of the country for now. I'm sorry, I can't tell you where in this letter in case this falls into the wrong hands and I don't want to risk my family, brother and I to be caught. Besides, I can't return to Hogwarts, our letters never arrived, what with the War and the new headmaster. Anyway, I'll be leaving sometime during September._

_I know you can still go back to Hogwarts because you're not a Muggleborn but please be and stay safe._

_My brother and I will miss you._

_-D.A._

Helen is guessing that Diana and Apollo told their parents about the recent events and their parents probably decided to stay in Italy until this war is all over; after all, their father is half-Italian. Diana and Apollo are both Muggleborns, meaning, they have to go on the run to avoid being caught. And right now, Muggleborns are being hunted down so Muggleborns who attended Hogwarts from 1996-1997 and back are 'wanted' by the Ministry. With that, Muggleborns can't return to Hogwarts, nor can First Year Muggleborns could, as far as she heard her brother, Richard, who is working at the Department of Law and Enforcement, say.

"Helen, are your things ready for tomorrow?" Helen heard her mother say from outside of her room

"Uh, yeah," Helen replied loudly "I'm just double-checking and adding a few more items."

"Alright then," Mrs. Olivine said before going back down stairs "If you're done, just go to the kitchen, supper's ready."

"Yes mum." Helen answered as she sighed and finished double-checking and packing her stuff. She looked at the clock. It read 7:05 pm. Later, she headed to the kitchen to eat dinner with her parents.

They talked about the upcoming school year, careful not to mention You-Know-Who's name. If you said the name, then you're in big trouble.

After dinner, Helen went back to her room to feed her owl, Peanut, some bread. With the danger, Helen now rarely lets Peanut out but of course, she still lets the owl fly away to stretch his wings. After feeding Peanut, Helen suddenly felt dizzy with a headache with pain feels like as if she just woke up after drinking a lot and got a hangover… and she hadn't drank any alcohol that day! Then after a few minutes of being so dizzy, Helen lost consciousness.

The next morning, Helen woke and sat up on her bed. She couldn't remember what happened the night before nor could she remember what happened previously that. All she could just remember is fainting on her bed.

"_Maybe it's just a dream… maybe Diana's letter, Dumbledore's death and all those horrid incidents are just a dream._" Helen thought, knowing that if she couldn't remember what happened before, it means, it was just a dream. And it's a bad dream… a very bad dream.

9:31 am, her clock read. Helen got up from her bed and got ready. It's September 1st today after all. It will also be the last time she'll go to the Platform on that day. When she finished getting ready, she grabbed her wand and her trunk, which she dragged outside of her room.

"Ah, good thing you're ready," Mrs. Olivine told her daughter, seeing her go downstairs "Now eat your breakfast, brush your teeth then we'll go to the platform."

"Yes mum." Helen replied with a small smile, although, her 'dream' still slightly disturbed her. Then she began to wonder what is happening right now.

"_This is weird,_" she thought as she bit her toast "_Why do I feel like I've forgotten something… hmm, maybe it's just nothing._"

Afterwards, she finished her toast just in time for her parents to appear, ready and all, and take her to the platform.

"_Perhaps this year would be so interesting!_" Helen thought as she grabbed some Floo powder. Unfortunately, she is both right and wrong.

**!.!**

**A/N: And that it's for the Omake~ this happened before the prologue. I'll explain something, when Helen fainted that's the time Ebony 'appeared' in the Wizarding World and since My Immortal doesn't follow the events of what's happening during the seventh book and completely ignored Dumbledore's death in the sixth book, after fainting, Helen just thought that all of those that happened in canon is just a 'dream.' So, this concludes that Muggleborns never went in the run and Diana and Apollo never told their parents about the war so they wouldn't go to Italy.**

**I'm sorry if that sounded a bit unclear, it's a bit hard for me to explain it in English since English is not my first language. However, if you need more explanation, just PM me~ ^^**

**Please review folks~ :)**


	8. No, this is not an update

**I. Am. Sorry. I didn't update at all this May.**

**Nah, I'm not yet giving this story up, it's just that I won't be updating because I'm pretty busy with my vacation. And then something happened. You see I've been traveling and it's keeping my mind blank... especially that I lost something rather important at the airport on my way to the third city I went and thus, it made me pretty depressed and ****suddenly lose nearly all of my inspiration for stories. Yes, that's my reason for not updating.**

**And also, I wouldn't be updating/available between June 1 - 6 because I'll be staying at a house without internet but I'll try to work on making a few chapters while I'm internet-less so that when I get writer's block, I would still update once a week... or every two weeks.**

**So yeah, I hope you'll still look forward to the future chapters.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
